spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tablet of Time (Episode)
:Looking for another version of the Tablet of Time? Check out the Tablet of Time disambiguation page. Tablet of Time is the eleventh episode of season two. When the ancient Tablet of Time is discovered Dr. Curt Connors tells Spider-Man it could cure his mutation disease. However, a gang war is started when Kingpin and Silvermane decide they both want the Tablet of Time for themselves. Kingpin wants the Tablet of Time for it's value and Silvermane wants it for it's magic power to return youth to the elderly. With Kingpin and Silvermane fighting for control of the Tablet of Time, Spider-Man is caught in the middle. This episode also introduces the villain, Tombstone. Plot In Mexico three explorers discover an ancient Toltec pyramid which has been lost for one thousand years. As the explorers go inside they discover an ancient relic called the Tablet of Time. As soon as it is revealed that the tablet is discovered J3 Communications reports that the tablet will be on display throughout the world but first it will be studied by Curt Connors at Empire State University. Dr. Connors is then interviewed and is asked if he believes in the ancient legends about the Tablet of Time possessing mystical powers to grant eternal life. Connors then answered that he believes that anything is possible. A news anchor then goes on to say that Connors said that the Tablet of Time is priceless but collectors have offered fifty million dollars to buy it. Kingpin, who is practicing wrestling at Crime Central, hears the news report and how much the Tablet of Time is worth. Kingpin then decides that he must have the Tablet of Time for his personal collection. Meanwhile at the Parker house, Peter Parker is in his bedroom working on a new batch of web fluid. As Peter hears the news report he realizes that as valuable as the Tablet of Time is thieves might attempt to steal it. Another crime lord, Silvermane, also watches the J3 news cast and decides that he must also have it. A few days later a cargo ship carrying the Tablet of Time arrives in New York City. However, a helicopter flies over the docks and drops smoke grenades on the ground. The helicopter then lands and Hammerhead and two thugs run out to steal the Tablet of Time. At that moment Spider-Man arrives and tackles the thugs. As Hammerhead charges at Spider-Man, Spider-Man leaps out of the way and Hammerhead rams into the cargo ship. Hammerhead attempts to ram into Spider-Man once more but accidentally hits the Tablet of Time causing to go over the side of the pier. However, Spider-Man is able to catch it with his web before it can sink into the depths of the water. As Spider-Man pulls the Tablet of Time up Hammerhead rams into Spider-Man sending him onto a nearby ship with a large amount of fish that are heading toward a fish grinder. However, Spider-Man is able to stop the blades from spinning by shooting webbing into it. Spider-Man then throws one of the blades at Hammerhead's helicopter and it cuts through a rope that had the Tablet of Time attached to it. Spider-Man then grabs the Tablet before it can hit the ground. As the police run up they hold Spider-Man at gunpoint. However, one of the archaeologist runs up and tells the police to lower their weapons because Spider-Man saved the Tablet of Time. A short while later Hammerhead returns to Silvermane and reports to him that Spider-Man prevented him from stealing the Tablet of Time. Silverman scolds Hammerhead for his failure and tells him that he is going to bring in a professional [1] to get the job done. Hammerhead then leaves the office and a woman walks up to Silvermane. It is Silvermane's daughter and he tells her not to think of him as a fool for believing in the Tablet of Time's power to restore a person's youth. Silvermane goes on to say that for several years he has been studying the Tablet of Time. Silvermane continues to say that every decade the ancient Toltecs would have a race up the side of their sacred pyramid for those who were distinguished warriors. The race was difficult but for the winner the priest over the race would use the Tablet of Time to restore the winners youth. Silvermane reveals that he plans to use the Tablet of Time to make himself young again and strong enough to crush his enemies such as the Kingpin. Later that night at the Fisk mansion, Wilson Fisk has dinner with his wife, Vanessa Fisk. Fisk sees that Vanessa is upset and asks what she wants. Vanessa answers that she wants a husband that is not involved in crime. Wilson tells Vanessa that because of his criminal activities they are wealthy. However, Vanessa replies that they now have more money then they will ever need and that crime has consumed his life. Vanessa then gets up from the dinner table frustrated at Wilson. At that moment Kingpin gets a phone call from his security and they tell him that Hammerhead has broke into his home. Kingpin orders his men to stay down and that he will take care of Hammerhead. At that moment Hammerhead brakes down the door and walks into the dinning room. Kingpin grabs Hammerhead and slams him into a chair and demands to know why Silvermane sent him. However, Hammerhead tells Kingpin that Silvermane did not send him and that he wishes to work for him. As Kingpin asks what Hammerhead can offer him Hammerhead answers that Silvermane is planning to steal the Tablet of Time because it has mystical powers. Hammerhead offered to get the Tablet of time for him but Kingpin refuses to let him do that because he has not earned Kingpin's trust. However, Kingpin agrees to hire Hammerhead for other jobs. Kingpin also threatens to kill Hammerhead if he fails or betrays him. Kingpin then contacts Alistair Smythe and asks him if his new "project" is ready to obtain the Tablet of Time. Smythe replies that it is ready. Sometime later that night at Empire State University, Debra Whitman runs into another student named Alisha Silver. As they talk Debra tells Alisha not to disturb Dr. Connors. As Alisha asks what Curt Connors is always doing that is such a big secret Debra answers that he might be working on a Neogenics project so ESU can get the grant from the Toomes Foundation. As Flash Thompson drives up Debra get into the car with him and they drive off. As Alisha looks into the sky she sees Spider-Man swinging by on a web line and go into Curt Connors lab. Curt Connors then shows Spider-Man the Tablet of Time. Connors places a flower in front of the Tablet and then exposes the Tablet of Time to ultraviolet light. As the UV light hits the Tablet of Time the Tablet fires a beam of light at the flower. However, instead of making the flower younger the flower instead withers and dies. Spider-Man tells Connors that he thought the Tablet of Time was suppose to make things younger. Connors replies that he believes it can make people younger but first he has to decipher the ancient writing on the Tablet of Time it could show him to to properly use the Tablet's power. Dr. Connors then tells Spider-Man that the Tablet of Time could cure him of his mutation disease. Connors then exposes Spider-Man to the radiation from the Neogenic Recombinator to prevent Spider-Man from turning back into the Man-Spider. At that moment Spider-Man's spider sense goes off and a giant robot crashes into the lab. As the robot fires a laser from it's finger at Spider-Man, Spider-Man leaps out of the way. Spider-Man jumps toward the robot and attempts to stick to it but discovers that the robot has a slick surface and he slides off. The robot then kicks Spider-Man across the room and steals the Tablet of Time. As Dr. Connors runs off the robot fires a laser at his feet causing him to trip. Connors then looks at his had and sees that it is once again transforming into the Lizard. As Spider-Man shoots his web it hits the Tablet of Time and Spider-Man pulls it away from the robot. As Spider-Man web swings away with the Tablet of Time the robot uses the jets on it's feet to fly after him. As Spider-Man lands on a rooftop the robot lands there as well. A live video feed of Alistair Smythe then appears on the robots face and he asks Spider-Man how he likes his new Mega-Slayer. As Spider-Man bakes away from the Mega-Slayer he steps onto a wooden scaffolding and realizes that it can barley hold his weight. Spider-Man then tricks Smythe into having the Mega-Slayer walk onto the scaffolding and as he does the scaffolding breaks and the Mega-Slayer begins to fall. However, Spider-Man is able to catch the Tablet of Time with his web before it can hit the ground. Smythe then activates the jets on the Mega-Slayer and flies after Spider-Man. Smythe then fires a missile at Spider-Man. The missile misses Spider-Man but the ensuing explosion causes Spider-Man to drop the Tablet of Time. As the Mega-Slayer grabs the Tablet of Time it fires another missile at Spider-Man but Spidey dodges it by swinging into a poultry building. The Mega-Slayer follows Spider-Man and then crashes through the walls of the building. As Symthe is about to kill Spider-Man, Kingpin asks Smythe to report to him on what is going on. This distracts Smythe giving Spider-Man time to escape. Smythe tells Kingpin that he has the Tablet of Time and Kingpin orders him to have the Mega-Slayer return to Crime Central. Spider-Man watches as the Mega-Slayer flies away and wonders why Smythe left him alive. Cast Cameos *Joseph Robertson *Flash Thompson Locations *Earth-92131 :*Mexico ::*Toltec pyramid :*New York City ::*J3 Communications ::*Empire State University ::*Daily Bugle ::*Crime Central ::*The Parker house ::*Silvermane's headquarters ::*Statue of Liberty ::*Docks ::*Wilson Fisk's mansion ::*Toomes Foundation (Mentioned only) ::*Farm Fresh Poultry Co. Items *Tablet of Time *Web shooters *Adamantium *Neogenic Recombinator *Mega-Slayer Continuity *Silvermane has a flashback to when Kingpin threw him out of a helicopter. This happened in the episode, The Insidious Six. Trivia *This episode and Ravages of Time are based on The Amazing Spider-Man #73 - 75 (1969). *Despite the fact that the identity of Silvermane's daughter is kept secret until closer to the end of the episode it should be easy to deduce her identity since when we first meet Alicia Silvermane (who is going under the alias Alicia Silver) she is wearing the the exact same clothing as Silvermane's daughter. Episode review Quotes "I must make plans to add the Tablet to my collection." : '-Kingpin' "I knew that chunk of rock was going to attract trouble but I didn't expect a crook like Hammerhead." : '-Spider-Man' "Now why is a smart crook like you pulling a crazy stunt like this?" : '-Spider-Man' (Hammerhead charges at Spider-Man but Spidey jumps out of the way causing Hammerhead to ram into a cargo ship.) "Olay! Ouch, doesn't that hurt?" "This is pure adamantium. No damage, no foul." : '-Spider-Man & Hammerhead' "Hey watch it! The Tablet's no good to anyone broken! Use your head! Um, forget I said that." : '-Spider-Man' (Spider-Man falls into a pile of fish heading toward a giant grinder.) "Oho Spidey. This time your up to your gills in trouble!" : '-Spider-Man as he heads toward the fish grinder' "Freeze creep!" "No let him go. He saved the Tablet of Time." "Somethin' here doesn't smell right." "Aren't you listening! Spider-Man's a hero!" "No, no, I mean somethin' really smells bad." "Sorry." : '-Police officer, explorer, & Spider-Man' "My dear, I'm growing old and weak. Soon I'll lose everything unless I get that tablet. Please don't think me a foolish old man. I've spent years researching this. The ancient Toltecs revered strength and bravery. Every decade they held a race up the side of their sacred pyramids for the warriors who had distinguished themselves in years of battle. The priests did not make the race easy, but for the winner they had a big reward. Renewed youth! His life to live over again! And to do that they created the Tablet of Time. With that tablet I could make myself young again, and strong enough to grind my enemies into the dust beneath feet. Enemies like the Kingpin!" : '-Silvermane' "Did you really think you could get this close to me unless I allowed it? Now why did Silvermane send you?" : '-Kingpin' "Not another robot! Why aren't women be this attracted to me?" : '-Spider-Man' "Am I seeing things? Is Doc Connors mutating?" : '-Spider-Man' "I've gotta get this overgrown wind-up toy outta here." : '-Spider-Man' "Sorry. I have to take one tablet every night before bed. Doctors orders." : '-Spider-Man' "Well, the mighty Spider-Man. How do you like my new Mega-Slayer?" "Smythe, I knew it. Why can't you take up some other hobby?" "Joke all you want. But this time I've built the ultimate battle robot. It's got missiles, lasers, and pulse blasters. And it's humanoid design makes it extremely versatile." : '-Alistair Smythe & Spider-Man' "Robots. I hate robots!" : '-Spider-Man' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare